Justice League of Amazons: Dragonborn rewrite
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The rewrite of my original JLA: Dragonborn story. Rated T for the moment but will be bumped up to M in the next chapter or so
1. Chapter 1

Justice League of Amazons: Dragonborn rewrite

…

 **A/N: hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of my Justice League of Amazons: Dragonborn rewrite. I know some of you were disappointed when I announced that I was going to rewrite the original JLA: Dragonborn story but I felt as though the original had just devolved into senseless smut, so hopefully this rewrite won't be filled with senseless smut and have an actual plot and character development.**

 **I had set up a voting poll a while back asking which of the women in the story you wanted the Dragonborn paired up with but I have closed the poll and it seems Wonder Woman is the prohibitive favourite to be the main girl the Dragonborn should be with. I was actually hoping for someone like Power Girl to take the lead so I might disregard the poll and pair the Dragonborn with Power Girl or I might choose a different girl like Huntress or Black Canary or even Lois Lane to be the Dragonborn's main girl.**

 **But I suppose I should stop talking and get on with the story, shouldn't I? So here it is, the rewrite of Justice League of Amazons: Dragonborn!**

…

Diana of Themyscira or Wonder Woman sat at the table and laid her head in her hands. They had failed the world; Aresia, Diana's adopted sister, had unleashed a virus on the world designed to kill every man so that in her mind, women would be free. But what Aresia had failed to understand or perhaps didn't even acknowledge was that the women of Man's World needed men far more than the Amazon Way if only for the simple reason of procreation to continue humanity. The virus spared no man, not even male children or babies were spared from the virus and many women faced the horrors of losing their loved ones. Women who were carrying a male child within their wombs faced the horror of having a stillborn child, the greatest horror any mother would face. Many women had committed suicide in grief and despair of losing their loved ones and those that had not taken their own lives cursed the existence of the Amazons and Diana was facing the brunt of such hatred towards her people.

Shayera Hol had a stoic look on her features and she looked to her friend. The Thanagarian woman did not blame Diana for what Aresia had done but at the same time she had lost a lot of her male friends, both in the Justice League and outside of it as well.

"Are you going to be okay, Diana?" Shayera asked the Amazon princess gently. Diana looked up at Shayera and mumbled a reply

"I'm fine, it's just… I can't believe we failed!" she said sadly, tears almost forming in her blue eyes. Shayera's heart wrenched when she saw Diana almost in tears and she hugged the Amazon woman close and whispered to her that everything would be fine.

"But how is everything going to be fine?" Diana asked Shayera "All the men of Man's World are dead, including our friends! What are we supposed to do now?"

"We carry on" Shayera stated stoically "We continue to protect the world!" she said.

"But how are we going to do that?"

Shayera brought up some computer files and videos on the Justice League computer system. Each file showed a profile of a woman in costume fighting crime "You honestly can't believe we were the only ones protecting the world, right?" Shayera asked Diana. The Amazon blushed a little in embarrassment; she hadn't thought that there were other people in the world who were fighting crime on a regular basis. Getting over her embarrassment, Diana asked

"And these women are heroes like us?"

Shayera nodded and replied "Yep, Batman had a file on every one of them. I'm guessing Batman had a plan to expand the Justice League or if in the event one of us was unable to continue our duties, one of these women would fill in or replace us" she explained.

"Do we know if these women will be able to help us?" Diana asked.

Shayera nodded and replied "They'll have to if we're gonna keep this world from falling apart!"

Shayera then picked up the phone and began putting out the call.

…

Dinah Laurel Lance or Black Canary sat on the edge of her bed and mulled over what had happened this day. A virus had been unleashed on the world to kill all the men of the world including Dinah's mentor Ted Grant AKA Wildcat. Dinah couldn't help but remember as she watched Ted gasping for breath as the virus infected him. Despite his stamina and endurance Ted couldn't hold on long enough and he succumbed to the virus but not before telling Dinah that he was proud of the woman she had become. Dinah had wept bitter tears over Ted's body and vowed to avenge his death by finding Aresia and put her in the darkest prison imaginable and throw away the key for life.

Dinah had wept enough tears for her mentor and she had been helping her Gotham natives Batgirl and Huntress or Barbara Gordon and Helena Bertinelli keep order in Gotham as there had been rioting from women who had lost their husbands/boyfriends/sons/fathers. Some women had even raided the local sperm bank in Gotham. Dinah and her friends along with what remained of the Gotham Police Department had been hard pressed to control the rioting. And now after a long day of keeping crowds under control, Dinah had come home to her apartment to hopefully catch up on some much-needed sleep.

Just as Dinah's head hit the pillow, her cell-phone rang. Groaning with malcontent, Dinah answered the ringing electronic device "Dinah Lance speaking."

" _Ms Lance, this is Hawkgirl of the Justice League"_ the reply came and Dinah sat up in bed in surprise.

"How did you get this number?" Dinah asked cautiously.

" _I believe we have, or had, a mutual friend in Batman"_ Hawkgirl replied and Dinah nodded in understanding; she had only worked with the Dark Knight once and she wouldn't have put it past the Caped Crusader to learn all about her.

"So what can I do for the high and mighty Hawkgirl of the Justice League?" the blonde siren asked professionally.

" _As you can imagine with what happened to the planet's male population, everything is going to the dogs"_ Hawkgirl answered _"And with most of the Justice League gone, we have an urgent need to refill our ranks as well as expand our roster and continue to protect the world"_ she explained _"Batman had your file marked as a potential member for the Justice League and we'd like to offer you a chance. Are you interested?"_

"I'm in!"

…

A day later, Dinah Lance was in the Watchtower with Huntress and Batgirl. It was Dinah's first time being aboard the Watchtower, home of the Justice League, so Dinah was somewhat excited and nervous being here.

"I can't believe we're here in the Watchtower!" Batgirl exclaimed "I'd always heard Batman talk about it, but I never thought I would actually be here!" she said.

"Well with what's happened recently and to the Justice League, it makes sense we'd be here" Huntress replied cynically.

"Take it easy Huntress" Dinah said admonishingly to the brunette crime fighter "Let's try and act like professionals here" she advised and Huntress nodded in agreement.

"Everyone, take your seats" Hawkgirl announced and everyone took a seat at a large conference table set in the middle of the room. Dinah sat beside Huntress and Batgirl and they looked at to the head of the table where Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman stood.

"Wonder Woman and I can understand your confusion as to why you're here" Hawkgirl said "But given what's happened to the world in the past couple of days and what's happened to the Justice League, we have decided to call you all in to refill and expand the Justice League roster" she explained.

"What's the plan?" Mari McCabe AKA Vixen asked.

"The world still needs the Justice League" Wonder Woman answered "And we need to restore order to the world and then work on a way to recover the male population" she added.

"That's a little easier said than done" Kara Zor-El AKA Supergirl stated "Pretty much every guy on the planet is dead!" she said.

"Be that as it may" Hawkgirl said cutting off any further remarks from Supergirl "We cannot lose hope that we will find a way to recover the male population" she stated "But for now we need to work on restoring order to all the cities of the globe."

"Where do we start?" Zatanna Zatara asked.

Hawkgirl then brought up some 3D maps and battle plans and the newly reformed and expanded Justice League began to form up into teams and headed down to Earth to restore order to major cities where rioting was still taking place.

Of course when the public saw Wonder Woman among them, they began shouting and cursing her name and throwing things at her, calling her people monsters. One woman carrying a small bundle marched up to Diana and…

SLAP!

Diana reeled back in shock as she felt the sting of her cheek being slapped and she looked at the now sobbing woman who spoke "Give him back!"

"I…" Diana began to say but the sobbing woman cut her off shouting

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

The woman then unwrapped the blankets to reveal a baby boy who would've been beautiful to look at but was now a lifeless corpse.

"Look at my son! He's dead! And for what?! Being born a male?! YOU BITCH! WE TRUSTED YOU!" the woman yelled and she continued "Your bitch sister killed my son! The only child I had with my husband who's dead because of your sister!" she sobbed "You killed them and you killed me too!" she walked away sobbing before she stopped to pull a pistol from her pocket and she placed the barrel against her head and she spoke once more

"You wanted a world without men, Amazon? Well you have it now! AND I WANT NO PART OF IT!"

BANG!

The woman fell to the ground lifeless, blood, gore and grey matter splashing onto the ground and pooling around her head as her now lifeless eyes stared up into the sky. Diana stared in shock and she looked around to see women still shouting streams of curses and insults at her. Tears formed in the Amazon's blue eyes and she bowed her head and began to weep quietly. Hawkgirl saw what had happened and she ordered Diana to head back to the Watchtower to avoid upsetting the public any further. Diana then flew off but she did not fly back to the Javelin to go to the Watchtower, she flew all the way back to her home island of Themyscira.

"Daughter?" Hippolyta asked "What are you doing here? You were banished!"

But seeing her daughter's grief stricken eyes, Hippolyta relented and hugged her daughter close.

…

 _Solitude City, Skyrim…_

Everyone in the city of Solitude was buzzing with excitement. Today was the coronation day of Martin Stormcrown the Last Dragonborn of Skyrim and Hero of the Civil War between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks. Martin sat in his room in Castle Dour looking at the many nobles who had come from all corners of Tamriel to witness his coronation.

Martin had at first tried to refuse the offer of becoming High King of Skyrim and there were some who voiced their concerns, or rather displeasure of a commoner such as Martin becoming High King of Skyrim, even if he was the Dovahkiin of legend. But the majority of people in Skyrim clamoured for Martin to become High King and their voices drowned out the naysayers' opinions.

"Amazing isn't it?" a female voice asked and Martin turned to see his two closest friends and allies Serana Volkihar and Aela the Huntress of the Companions entering his room.

"All these puffed-up nobles who haven't done an honest day's work, coming to Skyrim to witness your coronation" Aela said sarcastically. Aela was wearing her usual ancient Nord armour with her Skyforge steel dagger on her left hip, her dragon bone bow that Martin had smithed for her over her back and her iron shield covering it.

"Yes, it is rather amazing that they'd attend the coronation ceremony of a simple commoner" Martin remarked dryly before looking out the window again.

"You're hardly simple, Martin" Serana quipped with a rare fond smile "After all, a simple commoner wouldn't have been able to defeat the World Eater in Sovngard" she said.

"Perhaps" Martin admitted not moving from the window.

"And let's not forget defeating my father Harkon and defeating the First Dragonborn Miraak in Apocrypha" Serana added.

"I had help" Martin said modestly.

"You're too modest" Aela stated "But that's why we like you" she grinned as she hugged her friend and fellow werewolf.

"I've overheard some of the nobles talking of betrothing you to one of their daughters" Serana said casually which caused a dark look to come over Aela's beautiful face and she glowered at Serana who shrugged and stated "Well, it's true."

"Well, any woman who wants to lay a hand on Martin must get through me first!" Aela promised with a growl.

"Well I'd much rather find a wife on my own terms rather than be trothed to a woman not of my choice" Martin said as he shrugged himself free of Aela's embrace.

"And what kind of woman would you want?" Aela asked with a sly smile on her features.

"When I find the right woman, I'll let you know" Martin smiled back "But let's just get this coronation ceremony over with!" he said resignedly as he left the room.

"Do you ever hide your intentions around Martin?" Serana asked the red-headed she-wolf.

"Why should I hide things from Martin?" Aela replied "I want to be with him and so do you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Serana said defensively as she turned her nose up in the air trying to appear uninterested.

"Sure you don't" Aela grinned slyly "Well, come along we have to be there to witness the coronation of the hero of Skyrim" she said as she left the room with Serana following behind her.

The coronation ceremony was then commenced and the Jagged Crown was placed on Martin's head and he was declared High King of Skyrim. The next hour was passed greeting and thanking the many lords, ladies and nobles that had come from all over Tamriel to witness his crowning. Martin was also introduced to many pretty young women who batted their eyes at the Dragonborn. But thankfully Aela was nearby to latch herself onto the Nord/Imperial's arm as if to claim Martin as her own.

Martin sat at his chair with Aela and Serana sitting beside. It was so boring that Martin wished something exciting would happen.

But someone should've told Martin to be careful for what you wish for…

Because you just might get it!

There was a crash and rumble of thunder and lightning and the sky split open and floating through the rip in the sky was some kind of giant blue giant, almost as tall as the keep of Castle Dour itself with yellow accents on its armour and its face was hideous to behold.

Martin wondered what the giant creature was; it didn't look like any kind of giant he had encountered in the land. But Martin ignored those thoughts as he summoned his weapons to him. His pair of ebony shortswords were summoned first, then a pair of dragon bone daggers, the ancient battleaxe Wuuthraad and finally his own custom forged hand and a half sword Ved Yol. The sword was a weapon that Martin had forged after becoming Harbinger of the Companions of Kodlak White-Man's death at the hands of the Silver Hand mercenaries. The sword was one of the most unique weapons that had ever been made in the Skyforge, but that is a story for another time.

Martin called for Odahviing, as people began panicking at the sight of the blue giant floating above the city. The city guards then flocked to surround Martin "Protect the king!" one guard shouted.

"Don't worry about me! Protect the people!" Martin ordered the soldiers who nodded and began herding the public to safer areas.

"What is that thing?" Aela asked Martin as they looked at the blue giant.

"I have no idea!" Martin replied "Serana, have you ever seen anything like that before?" he asked the vampire woman who looked at the giant creature before replying

"No, I've never seen or heard of any being like this in all my years" she said in frustration.

The blue giant then lifted its massive hands and streams of energy began to burst forth from its palms and hitting the castle keep and the building began to disintegrate and be drawn into the beast's hands.

"No! Damn you!" Martin bellowed as he summoned a fireball in his hands and launched the ball of fire at the beast; the fireball splashed against the hide of the creature, exploding in a shower of flames but as soon as the sparks and flames faded away, the beast's skin was unblemished.

A roar sounded out and Martin looked up to see Odahviing flying into the courtyard "Dovahkiin! I heard your summons" the great red dragon spoke.

"Aye, have you ever seen anything like that before?" Martin asked pointing to the giant. Odahviing's eyes swivelled to look at the creature before he replied

"Niid, I have never seen anything like this being before. Shall we engage it in battle?"

"Aye let's bring the fight to it!" Martin grinned savagely before jumping onto Odahviing's back and to the Dovahkiin's surprise, Aela and Serana climbed on as well.

"You didn't think we were going to let you two face this beast alone?" Serana quipped which made Martin nod and he gave the order for Odahviing to fly them toward the beast. Odahviing flew them close to the blue giant who didn't acknowledge their presence. Bringing the power of their Thu'um, Martin and Odahviing shouted

 **FUS RO DAH!**

 **YOL TOOR SHUL!**

Both dragon shouts had no effect on the blue giant "Let me try!" Serana offered and she summoned a pair of thunderbolts into her hands and charged both destruction spells with her magicka before unleashing the thunderbolts. Both bolts of electricity crashed against the giant's hide but to no avail, the beast was unharmed.

"Damn you!" Aela bellowed as she put an arrow to her bow and fired at the beast's eyes but the arrow just bounced off the giant's eye and only then did it take notice of the four of them.

"I think you got its attention, Aela!" Martin said to the Huntress who replied "Good! We want its attention!"

"Then let's keep its attention focussed on us!" Martin said as he turned his gaze back onto the behemoth who raised a massive hand and a great arc of energy lanced out from its palm and it was only sheer luck that Odahviing had the sense to fly them out of the way of the blast.

"C'mon giant! Is that the best you can do?!" Martin yelled at the blue giant "I've fought skeevers who could hit better than that!" he taunted.

Odahviing then shot forward and Martin drew his sword and he slashed with all his considerable might at the giant's cheek. There was a screech of metal on metal and sparks flew up but the beast showed no signs of harm or even pain.

The giant then raised its hand again and another arc of energy shot out from the palm and this time the giant did not miss.

Odahviing gave a roar as he and his human riders were engulfed in a bright ball of energy and they were suddenly ripped away into a rift of time and space. It was a kaleidoscope of colours, people, places and images; Martin half thought they were in the realm of Oblivion. The nightmarish ride ended when the group founds themselves crashing into the ground of black stone.

…

Martin awoke from his slumber with a groan of malcontent and pain. Looking around he saw his companions Serana, Aela and Odahviing beside him and he further looked around and he saw they were surrounded by a crowd of women wearing garments decidedly not of Skyrim or Tamriel.

The crowd of women were whispering among themselves. Martin heard snatches of what the women were saying "Is that a man?" the Dovahkiin heard one woman whisper "How is he alive?" another asked.

Ignoring the crowd of women, Martin saw to his friends checking them for injuries. Thankfully there were only bruises on Aela and Serana which would heal within a few hours and Odahviing was relatively unscathed.

"Where are we?" Serana asked Martin as she and Aela regained consciousness.

"I don't know" Martin replied "but wherever we are, we aren't in Nirn or even Oblivion I think" he said as he looked at the crowd of women who were all staring at Martin in a fashion that made the Nord/Imperial a little uncomfortable.

"Who are these women? Why are they staring at us?" Aela asked.

"They're not staring at you or me, they're staring at Martin" Serana pointed out. Aela then noticed that what Serana said was true; the crowd of women were staring at Martin dumbfounded and in a fashion that she found offensive.

"What are you horker-faces staring at?" Aela asked the crowd of women. This made the women flinch a little before one young woman wearing a dress with honey blonde hair tied in a ponytail and glasses perched on her nose stepped forward and spoke

"We're sorry! It's just… we thought all the men had died!" she said looking at Martin in amazement "How is he even alive?" she asked.

"What in Shor's name do you mean by that?" Martin asked in confusion.

"Don't you know?" asked the young woman.

"We wouldn't be asking if we did know, right?" Aela responded.

"An Amazon created a virus that's killed off every male person in the world" the young woman explained "So how are you even alive?" she asked Martin who looked at Aela and Serana, both of whom shrugged minutely.

"I suppose I'm immune in some way" Martin said cryptically not wanting to divulge the secret of his lycanthropic nature.

"Then maybe you can help" the young woman then said "I could take you to STAR Labs where they can run some tests and we can create a cure to the virus!" she added excitedly.

"And how do I know that you won't seek to betray me or my friends?" Martin challenged.

"Without any surviving males, I'd be stupid to kill humanity's best chance of survival" the young answered "Please, will you help us?" she asked.

Martin looked at Aela, Serana and Odahviing and they nodded in response to his silent question. Martin then turned to look at the young woman and said to her "Very well, I'll help" he said "But first, what is your name?" he asked.

"Felicity, Felicity Smoak" the young woman responded "Who are you?" she asked them.

"I am Martin Stormcrown the Last Dragonborn and former high king of Skyrim" Martin replied "These are my oldest friends Aela the Huntress, Serana Volkihar and the dragon is Odahviing" he said introducing his friends.

"Well if you'll follow me, I'll take you to STAR Labs and we can get these tests done right away" Felicity then said and she then Martin and his friends down the street through the crowd of women, all of whom were still staring at the Dovahkiin in a fashion that still made him uncomfortable.

"What city is this?" Aela asked as she looked around at the buildings that were taller than any structure she had seen in her life.

"This is Metropolis" Felicity replied "Where did you guys come from originally and how did you get here?" she asked "If you don't mind me asking!" she added hastily.

"We come from the realm of Nirn" Serana replied "It was Martin's coronation day and some kind of blue giant appeared out of nowhere and began destroying everything" she explained "We tried to fight the giant as best we could but it just used some sorcery on us and we found ourselves here" she said.

"So you're from another universe" Felicity said rather than asked.

"Aye, we are" Martin replied "And I don't know if my home is still there or not" he said grimly.

"So what happened to all the men of this world?" Aela asked changing the subject.

"Well, as I told you, some Amazon named Aresia created a virus to kill of every man on Earth" Felicity answered "It was all because of the Amazon Way which was generally about not needing men" she said "I guess she took it literally" she added bitterly.

"You lost some friends of yours?" Martin asked and Felicity nodded before saying "Yeah, I lost a lot of my friends who were men" she said "And worst part is, this Aresia person is still out there!" she added "The governments of the world have out the largest bounty for her to be brought to justice!"

Martin nodded filing the information in his mind for a later date. Soon the group reached a building with the words 'STAR Labs' written on the front of the building in red letters.

"Well here, we are, you wanna go inside and we can get these tests done?" Felicity suggested.

"May as well" Martin replied as they headed into the building where they were met by the receptionist although Odahviing had to stay outside as he was far too large to fit in the front entrance.

"Felicity? Who are these people?" the receptionist asked Felicity who replied "Hey Ally, these are Martin, Aela and Serana. They're not from around here."

"I can see that" Ally muttered as she eyed Martin's armour "How is this guy even alive for that matter? The virus is still in the air!"

"I don't know how" Felicity admitted "But that's why I brought them here so that we can run some tests on Martin and see how he's immune" she said.

"Well I suppose I can let the labs know that we have someone for testing" Ally replied "Why don't you take our new friends to the cafeteria?" she suggested "They might be hungry" she added.

"Good idea" Felicity agreed and she then took the group to the cafeteria where the women all stared at Martin in amazement. After being served some food, the group sat at a table and began to eat.

"Don't these women have anything better to do?" Aela asked sullenly as the stares from all the women were getting on her nerves.

"Calm down, Aela" Martin said to her "We don't need to cause a scene" he advised.

"Still it is rather annoying all these women staring at you like you're their favourite dessert" Serana muttered.

Then one of the security guards came running in "We've got situation outside! A mob has formed outside! They must know about our guest!" she said urgently.

"Oh dammit! I knew something like this was going to happen!" Felicity cursed "We're gonna have to call the Justice League! They might be the only ones who can help!" she said.

"Who are the Justice League?" Martin asked.

"I'll tell you later!" Felicity replied "Right now we need to call them" she said.

"Odahviing can keep the crowd at bay if I give him the order to" Martin said as he stood up, opened a window and called for Odahviing. The dragon craned his neck to look inside; many women in the cafeteria gulped nervously at the sight of a large red dragon poking its head through a window but Martin paid no heed and he spoke to the beast in Dovahzul

" **Odahviing, there is a large crowd of women who seek to invade this place! Keep them at bay, but don't kill them!"** Martin said in the dragon language. Odahviing responded in the same **"I will keep these invaders at bay, Dovahkiin! Have no fear! They shall not gain entry!"**

Odahviing then flew towards the front entrance where the mob of women all screamed in fear as a mighty beast of legend and myth flew down to land in front of them and roared its anger. The mob scattered and fled in terror but Odahviing did not pursue even though he wanted to pursue these foes who would harm his friend and his companions.

…

 _The Watchtower…_

"Where's Diana? I thought she came back here?" Kara asked as they walked into the main hall of the Watchtower.

"I dunno, she seemed pretty upset when the crowd was having a go at her" Shayera replied "Maybe she went to Themyscira?" she suggested.

"But isn't she banned to set foot on her home by the order of her queen?" Helena asked.

"I don't know" Shayera said in frustration "Right now, I just wanna out up my feet and a have a nice cold beer" she muttered but at that moment the phone rang.

"Who could this be now?" Shayera groaned in exasperation as she picked up the phone and answered it "Hello? I beg your pardon?" the Thanagarian said into the phone and then she yelled "You have a living male human at STAR Labs?!"

This got everyone's attention and they began asking questions rapid-fire until Shayera waved at them to be quiet and she listened before speaking "Alright, we'll be there in ten minutes! Hawkgirl out!"

Hanging up the phone, Shayera then spoke to the Justice League "We have a living male human sat STAR Labs! We need to get down there and bring him to the Watchtower for his own safety!" she said.

"A living male human?" Zatanna asked "How is that even possible?! I thought all the men on earth were dead!" she stated.

"Doesn't matter!" Shayera snapped "We need to get down there and bring this guy to the Watchtower before any government agencies try to get their hands on him!" she said "Move out!" she ordered.

Everyone scrambled to the Javelins and they then flew down to Earth to Metropolis where they landed a block away from Star Labs. Kara then noticed the large red dragon sitting in front of the building "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" she asked everyone.

"Yeah, I'm seeing a large red dragon sitting in front of STAR Labs" Barbara replied "Is this some sort of genetically engineered animal STAR Labs made?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter!" Shayera replied "We need to get inside and secure the package!" she said "Let's go!" she barked as she exited the Javelin.

Making their way to the front of STAR Labs, the Justice League were then stopped by the red dragon who surprised them by speaking in English "Do not enter this place mortals! Or you will test my jaws!" it warned.

"You can talk!" Zatanna shouted in disbelief.

"Of course, I can talk, joor!" the dragon responded as its blue eyes turned to gaze at the witch "Did you think me a mindless sivaas? A mindless beast?" it demanded.

"Uh.. no, Mr Dragon sir! I did not take you for a mindless beast!" Zatanna yelped in fear as she thought the dragon was eyeing her hungrily.

Then walking out of the building was Felicity Smoak and three people, one of whom was a man.

"Hey! I'm glad you guys made it!" Felicity said to Shayera "This is Martin" she added "He's the guy who's immune to the virus" she explained.

"it appears so" Shayera said as she looked Martin up and down "And who are you two?" she asked the other two women, a redhead and a brunette with a hood over her face.

"Aela the Huntress" the redhead said.

"Serana Volkihar" the hooded woman said "Who are you?" she asked.

"We can get to that later" Shayera said curtly before she looked at Martin "So you're the guy who's immune to the virus?" she asked.

"It appears that way, milady" Martin replied politely.

"I'm no lady" Shayera corrected.

"A term of respect" Martin said diplomatically "So where are you taking me and my friends?" he asked.

"Well I don't think your dragon friend can come with us to the Watchtower, so we're gonna have to think of somewhere we can talk in private" Shayera replied.

"How about the Bat Cave?" Barbara suggested.

"Not a bad idea" Shayera agreed "Come with us, we can hopefully find out more about each other" she said to Martin who nodded and replied "We'll follow you on Odahviing if that's alright?"

"Works fine by us" Shayera responded "Just try to keep up" she suggested.

Martin, Aela and Serana climbed onto Odahviing's back as the Justice Leaguers got into the Javelins and they then flew off in the direction of Gotham City.

…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 **A/N: Phew! That took a lot out of me! But I'm glad that I have the first chapter of my rewrite up and running, hopefully you've all enjoyed the first chapter but I feel like some improvements can be done but maybe in the next chapter we'll do that.**

 **As you can see I've written that some friends of the Dragonborn are with him in the DC universe, Aela, Serana and Odahviing because in the original, I didn't really bring in other Elder Scrolls characters bar the Daedra Prince Hircine.**

 **If you're all wondering where you've seen the beginning of this chapter before, it's almost the same as the rewrite of my Dragonborn Justice story as I wanted to try something different instead of writing the Dragonborn finds himself in the DCU after killing Miraak and absorbing a ton of dragon souls so hopefully the beginning to this rewrite is a little better. Some of you have asked who the blue giant is and some you have guessed that it's Darkseid. I'm keeping the identity of the giant under wraps for now but I will say that it is not Darkseid!**

 **So here's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and that you'll leave a review telling me what you like or don't like and any suggestions you may have (within reason of course) so there's not much else to say really.**

 **I am toying around with the idea of an Elder Scrolls/Dungeons & Dragons crossover but I'm not using the D&D game I'm using the Dungeons & Dragons cartoon from the 80's. You could say I was inspired by YouTuber Harry Partridge's the Elder Scrolls Adventures with the Dovahkids animated short on YouTube, so if any of you have seen the short then you can guess where I might go with the idea but I'll just be sticking with one Dovahkid not multiple Dovahkids.**

 **Another idea on the brain is a Far Cry/Game of Thrones crossover where my Blackfyre OC is a Rakyat Warrior on the Rook Islands that in this idea are set in the Game of Thrones universe. It's just an idea for now, I might not actually do it, I'd probably have to run it by my friends to get their thoughts and opinions on the idea.**

 **So anyway, that's enough from me for now, so I'll see you all in the next chapter or in one of my other stories.**

 **Take care all,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League of Amazons: Dragonborn rewrite

Chapter 2

…

 _The Bat Cave._

Barbara landed the Batwing on the landing pad of the Bat Cave and she, Dinah, and Helena exited from the space capable vehicle. Arriving after them was the Javelin and exiting the Justice League vehicle were Shayera, Kara, Mari, Courtney, Beatriz, Tora, Zatanna and Felicity who stood by waiting for something.

With a whoosh and ripple of air, the ruby red dragon Odahviing landed softly with nary a sound and sliding off the back of the godlike beast were Martin and his companions.

"So, I think we all have some questions we need to ask" Shayera said getting down to business.

"I imagine so" Martin agreed as he pulled off his helmet and ran a gauntleted hand through his sweat slicked blonde hair "How long do we have? It's quite a long tale."

"Well, given that most of the criminal element is now dead, I'd say we have all night" Barbara replied sitting at the chair by the massive super-computer that documented every case the Bat family had investigated and the criminals they fought.

"Very well, but be warned, some of what I tell you might go over your head" Martin warned.

The first line of questions that were asked were the names of Martin and his companions and where they came from. Martin and his companions gave the answers readily and the next question was how they came to this world.

"It was my coronation day and during the festivities, some kind of blue giant with a hideous white face appeared and began destroying everything" Martin said as he recounted the events that led him and his companions to this new world.

"We tried to fight the giant off but it was too powerful, even for me and Odahviing" Martin added "And it used some kind of spell on us and then the rest you know."

"So, what does it mean to be Dragonborn?" was the next question.

"To be Dragonborn means that I am born with the blood and soul of a dragon and I am innately gifted in the Thu'um or the Voice" Martin replied.

"And what is the Voice?" was Zatanna's question.

"It is the language of all Dov" Odahviing replied "And words of the Thu'um have power and meaning" he said.

"So, if you know a word of the dragon language, then you have power over it?" Kara inquired.

"Aye, for example, Yol means fire and projecting the word gives you control over flame" Martin explained.

"Could you show us?" Shayera asked wanting to see this magic for herself.

Martin nodded before looking at a nearby training dummy and used a single word of the Thu'um.

 **YOL!**

A gout of dragon-flame burst forth from Martin's mouth and enveloped the training dummy bathing it in flame. Barbara quickly extinguished the flames with a nearby fire extinguisher but there were significant scorch marks on the dummy.

"That was one word of the Fire Breath shout" Martin added to clarify "A full Dragon shout consists of three words of power in the dragon language."

"And just how many dragon shouts are there?" Helena asked.

"There are numerous dragon shouts and I know over twenty-five dragon shouts" Martin answered. The reformed Justice League members' eyes nearly bugged out of their heads in disbelief.

"And just how powerful can a dragon shout be?" Barbara asked.

"It all depends if you use all three words of a dragon shout" Martin replied "The word I just used would be weak compared to all three words of the fire breath shout used at once" he explained "Shall I demonstrate?"

At a nod to do so, Martin turned back to the training dummy and used all three words of Fire Breath.

 **YOL… TOOR SHUL!**

A great stream of dragon-flame rushed from Martin's mouth like a much more powerful military grade flame thrower and the training dummy melted and blackened before turning to ash under the intense flames of the Shout.

"What other shouts are there?" Shayera asked.

"There's shouts like ice breath which lets you breathe a stream of intense cold at your opponents or ice form which encases an enemy in solid ice and there are shouts like clear skies which allows you to clear the skies of any weather" Martin answered.

"So, what about your friends? What can they do?" Helena asked as she cast a glance at Aela and Serana.

"I'm a werewolf and Serana is a pureblood vampire" Aela replied bluntly.

"You're joking, right?"

Aela and Serana shook their heads in response. The members of the Justice League shared looks of disbelief and trepidation before Shayera spoke.

"So how did you two become what you are now?" the Thanagarian asked.

"I became a werewolf when I joined the Companions and became a member of the Circle" Aela replied "Martin's also a werewolf. In fact, I am his forebear" she smiled slightly.

"You're both werewolves?!" Kara yelled looking at Aela and Martin both of whom shrugged their shoulders as if it was of no consequence whatsoever.

"Does this mean every full moon you both turn into big murderous wolves?" Dinah asked cautiously.

Aela snorted before replying "No. This strain of lycanthropy allows to turn into our beast form once per day and we're in complete control of ourselves" she stated.

"So, what about you?" Zatanna turned her attention to Serana "How did you become a vampire?" she asked.

"Well to explain how I became a pureblood vampire, I'd have to explain where vampirism comes from" Serana replied "In our dimension there are these godlike beings called the Daedra. Most of them like to torment mortal for their amusement but some aren't wholly evil like Meridia who despises the undead" she explained.

"Most of the Daedra offer a boon in return for your servitude or an act of strength, but usually this boon turns out to be a curse. The Daedra Princes are how things like werewolves and vampires came about in our world" Serana stated "Werewolves came from Hircine Lord of the Hunt and vampires came from Molag Bal Lord of Domination" she added.

"So, you made an appeal to Molag Bal to become a vampire? Why would you do that!?" Barbara asked in revulsion.

"Well it goes back to my mother and father who were worshippers of Molag Bal" Serana replied with a tinge of irritation at Barbara's judgement "To become a pureblood vampire you have to be strong in your own right and you have to summon Molag on a special day and subjugate yourself before him" she explained.

"The ceremony was… degrading and that's all I can say for now" Serana finished.

"Have you ever thought of curing yourself?" Mari asked.

"Well there was a way for me to be cured but with our world destroyed there's not much of a chance for me to be cured" Serana said grimly.

"We'll find a way" Martin said to her reassuringly laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Serana smiled fondly at the Dovahkiin.

Martin then looked at the Justice League "Now we have some questions" he declared "First: how did all the men of this world die? How is that possible?" he asked.

Shayera began filling Martin and his companions in on how the man-killing virus came to be. Martin and his companions were shocked and angered that a single woman was the cause of such a global tragedy all of it fuelled by the Amazon belief that men were not needed which apparently, the Amazon Aresia had taken to the logical extreme conclusion.

"And where is this Aresia now?" Martin asked in a deadly whisper.

"We're not sure" Shayera replied "It seems that Aresia and her lackeys have gone underground since the virus was unleashed" she said "And when word gets out that you are the sole surviving male, Aresia might try to finish what she started by killing you" she added.

"Let her try!" Aela growled her blue eyes flashing amber yellow "If this Aresia seeks to kill my friend, she'll have to get through me first!" she said baring her white teeth that had longer than average canines.

"I too wish to face this joor" Odahviing rumbled "If she seeks to end the Dovahkiin's life, then she will face the full might of my Thu'um!"

"Well for now, we'll have to work on a press statement" Shayera said "No doubt word's gotten out that you're a surviving male" she added looking at Martin "And there'll be no shortage of government officials and news reporters who'll be demanding to meet with you and will try to twist this on us to make us look like the bad guys" she pointed out.

"And we need to find Diana" Barbara added.

"Who?" Martin asked.

"Oh, sorry! Diana is a friend of ours, she's called Wonder Woman and she's… an Amazon like Aresia" Helena said hesitantly.

Martin had a grim look on his face before speaking.

"And did Diana have any part in Aresia's plans?" he inquired coldly.

"No, far from it!" Shayera said quickly "She tried to stop Aresia in her plans" she explained "But with all that's happened, the public are blaming Diana and her people for what's happened to the male population of the world" she said.

"And where is Diana right now?" Serana asked.

"Well she was pretty upset so she might have gone back to her home island Themyscira" Shayera replied "Even though she's been banished by the order of her mother Queen Hippolyta" she said sadly.

"You guys aren't going to kill Diana, are you?" Kara asked Martin and his friends nervously.

Martin shared a look with Aela, Serana and Odahviing before replying "Well, if what you said about Diana trying to stop Aresia's plans to wipe out all men is true, then I suppose we can give her the benefit of the doubt" he said.

A sigh of relief escaped the Justice League "But as for Aresia" Martin then said "If she does try to finish what she started, then she can expect my sword in her gut!" he declared.

"Well I suppose if you're doing it in self-defence then we can understand that" Zatanna said "But right now, we need to work on a statement for the public and what's left of the world's governments" she added.

"Then what should be done?" Martin asked.

"Well for starters, we need to find a reporter who isn't the kind to twist the facts or sensationalise things" Kara grinned "And I know just the woman for the job" she said.

…

 _Metropolis City…_

Lois sat at her lonely dinner table in her apartment with a glass of wine in her hand and an open bottle of wine in front of her. She couldn't believe that all the men in the world were now dead, including Superman who had revealed his identity to her as he lay dying. It was a surprise and a relief to know that Superman was really her co-worker Clark Kent all along. Yet it was saddening to realise that now she would never be able to tell Clark how she felt about him.

All the years Superman was right in front of Lois all this time and she didn't see it. Lois prided herself on noticing little details right away but she never would've guessed that mild manned Clark Kent was Superman the whole time. In hindsight, Lois could see the little signs that Clark was Superman and it galled her to miss those details.

But now Clark was dead and so were many other good men in the world. Yes, it was true that a lot of bad men had died but it was sobering to see that just as many if not more good men were dead as well all because of one woman's zealous mission to wipe out every male person on Earth.

Superman had spoken well of Wonder Woman but even so, Lois couldn't believe that Wonder Woman's fellow Amazon was responsible for a global gender genocide and it would be some time before Lois could find it in herself to forgive the Amazons for what their beliefs were responsible for.

The chaos that unfolded the day the virus had been unleashed, Lois had had a hard time documenting the entire event as mothers and wives went mad with grief as their husbands and sons died. Some women who were expecting faced the ultimate horror of a stillborn son. Many women had committed suicide in grief and despair and those who had taken their lives cursed the existence of the Amazons.

Lois had even lost her father, the formidable General Sam Lane to the virus. Whilst her relationship with her father was a little strained, Lois still loved him and his death coupled with Clark, Jimmy Olsen and her boss Perry White's deaths had almost had Lois considering swallowing a bullet.

But Lois was made of sterner stuff and knew right then and there that swallowing a bullet wouldn't solve anything, if anything it would only show she was weak. Lois resolved to be strong for herself and the remaining people in her life such as her younger sister Lucy who was struggling to cope with their loss of their father.

And so, Lois sat in her apartment with a glass of wine in her hand, taking a fortifying sip to calm her nerves when her cellphone rang.

Lois immediately picked up the phone "Hello?"

" _Lois, it's Kara, Supergirl."_

Lois perked up more attentively "Kara? What are you doing calling me? Is something wrong?" she asked.

" _Not exactly. I assume you've heard the rumours?"_

"Yeah I heard the rumours of a surviving male being at STAR Labs and another rumour of a dragon guarding the front entrance" Lois said "Are you telling me you and the Justice League have the guy right now?"

" _We do and he's got quite a story to tell."_

"So why are you calling me?"

" _Well, what's left of the governments will be demanding to meet the guy face to face and they'll try to twist this on the Justice League to make us look like the bad guys. We were hoping that you would do the interview with our new friend. Will you do it?"_

"What's the guy's name?" Lois asked.

" _His name's Martin Stormcrown the Last Dragonborn of Skyrim. He's… not from around here."_

"I could tell with a name and title like that" Lois remarked dryly "Alright, just tell me where to meet this guy and I'll do it" she said.

Receiving the details for the meeting place, Lois then decided to get some sleep as tomorrow would be the interview of the century.

…

 _The next morning…_

Lois shivered briefly in the cold chilly morning air. Lois was waiting for her transport to pick her up to take her to a designated meeting place for the interview with the sole surviving male human on Earth.

Taking a sip of the coffee in the travel mug, Lois swallowed the warm caffeinated beverage and let it ward off the chill.

Then Lois's phone rang. Lois answered "Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, who is it?"

" _Ms Lane, this is Hawkgirl"_ came the reply.

"So where is my transport to the meeting place?" Lois asked as she looked around the non-descript park in Metropolis.

" _Just stand still, Ms Lane, first timers tend to hurl."_

Whatever response Lois could make was cut-off when a blue lighted bathed the reporter and suddenly in the blink of an eye, she was standing in a large room. Wobbling on her legs, Lois fought the urge upheave the contents of her stomach out through her mouth. After the sensation of vertigo left her and she managed to find her balance again as well as keep herself from vomiting, Lois then looked at her surroundings. It was with realisation that the reporter found that she was on the Watchtower, home of the Justice League. Reigning in the urge to squeal like a fangirl, Lois straightened her posture to appear professional as her job dictated her to.

"Ms Lane."

Lois turned to see Hawkgirl walking up to her wearing her usual outfit along with her trademark Nth metal mace holstered on her hip.

"Hawkgirl" Lois greeted "I don't suppose Wonder Woman is here is she?" she asked archly.

"No. Wonder Woman has taken a leave of absence from her duties" Hawkgirl replied coolly "But that doesn't matter right now, you're here to interview our guest" she said "Follow me."

Hawkgirl led the star reporter to the interviewing room where sitting at a table were three people. The person in the middle was male and no doubt the surviving male that Lois was to interview and the other two people were female. Lois looked at the man's companions; the first woman was a tall redheaded woman with three diagonal strips of green warpaint on her face giving the woman a warrior's look and she wore a combination of leather and metal armour. The second woman wore dark red and black robes and she had skin pale as snow with dark ebony hair and her eyes glowed an ominous red colour giving her a frightening otherworldly look.

The man in the middle was a giant wearing red and black metal armour that had dragon like engravings and designs on the metal and sheathed on his hip was a magnificent looking sword that had no doubt seen battle before yet looked as though it was freshly forged, sharpened and polished.

The man then spoke to Hawkgirl "Is this her?" he asked the Thanagarian who nodded before replying.

"Yes, this is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet" the Thanagarian said to the blonde-haired giant "She actually knew Superman" she added "I'll be nearby if you need anything" she then said before closing the door.

The man then looked at Lois for a moment before speaking "Shall we begin? I've never done this sort of thing before" he said.

"Yeah, so let's start with your name" Lois said as she sat in front of the man.

The man and his companions answered Lois's questions readily although they were confused by some of them which further enforced the fact that they were not of this world. Lois's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when it was revealed that Martin and his companion Aela were werewolves and Serana was a vampire. When that fact was revealed, Lois had asked the question if their lycanthropy and vampirism would be a danger to the public; Martin had reassured Lois that his and Aela's lycanthropy and Serana's vampirism were of no danger to anyone and that they only used their gifts on their enemies. Lois also asked the question of the dragon that had been guarding STAR Labs the day they arrived on this world, Martin had replied that his friend Odahviing the dragon would not hurt anyone so long as they did not hurt him in turn. Lois asked other questions of what the world of Tamriel was like or what the peoples of Tamriel were like and what had happened to their world.

Once Lois had taken enough notes for the Daily Planets front page news, Lois then asked the question that would be on everyone's minds.

"What is your opinion on Wonder Woman and the Amazons? Considering what one of their own has done in the name of their beliefs, what is your opinion on them?"

Martin had a thoughtful look on his face before answering with "As I have not yet met Wonder Woman or her people, I will have to reserve judgement on that before I can fully answer that" he said "That being said, I believe that Wonder Woman would not willingly condone what her fellow Amazon has done because of their beliefs" he stated "Shor knows I've made mistakes and some of the things I've done in Skyrim might reflect badly on the Nords or the Legion but we should at least give Wonder Woman and her people a chance to prove they're not like Aresia."

Lois nodded and wrote down that quote to put in the article before thanking the Dragonborn and was escorted from the room by Black Canary.

Unbeknownst to Martin, Aela and Serana, the room had cameras watching and recording the interview and the members of the Justice League had been listening in on the conversation.

Shayera had nodded in approval at Martin's last statement in response to Lois's question about the Amazons and Diana. Shayera knew that Diana would have a hard time proving to the world that not all her sisters were like Aresia in their beliefs of not needing men and she could hear the regret in Martin's voice when he said that he had made mistakes and the things he had done.

"Well, that's over with" Martin sighed in relief as Lois left the room "I could do with a drink right now" he muttered.

"So could I" Aela agreed "You still have that flask of dragon's breathe mead?" she asked her fellow werewolf who nodded and pulled out a hipflask of the expensive amber liquor. Unscrewing the cap, Martin took a draught of the fiery mead before handing it to Aela who took a swig of the liquid giving a moan of relief as she swallowed the expensive booze.

"That's the stuff" Aela murmured quietly before handing the flask back to Martin who took a more conservative sip "So what now?" the redhead she-wolf asked "Just sit and wait for this news report to be shown to the world?"

"I find it fascinating that this world can spread news across vast distances at the touch of a button" Serana quipped "Imagine if we had technology like that back home? Armies could be informed of enemy movement in an instant and information would be more available to the people" she said.

"Well, if our world is still standing, I don't think it'd be ready for the kind of technology this world possesses" Martin replied grimly "Right now, I could do with some food in my belly" he said as he rubbed his stomach with one hand.

"I could too" Serana mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck with one hand.

"Do you have any blood potions left?" Martin asked the pureblood vampire who shook her head in response before saying "No, there wasn't a lot of time to stock up on blood potions before we came to this world" she grumbled.

"Well, we'd better find you a source of blood you can feed on" Martin said as he stood up out of his chair and they exited the room to meet with Shayera and explain Serana's predicament.

"So, your friend needs some blood to feed on?" the Thanagarian asked the Dragonborn who nodded and replied with "Aye, it's been a little while since Serana last fed and if we don't find her a source of blood and soon, she might lose control and feed on someone."

"We have some blood packs in the medical bay" Barbara said "We can use those to help Serana" she suggested.

"Bring us to them then" Serana said.

Leading Serana to the medical bay, Barbara opened up a cooling unit to reveal packs of blood of various blood types.

"Are there other vampires in this world?" Serana asked as she eyed the blood packs with almost undisguised hunger.

"No, you're the first real vampire I've ever seen" Barbara replied as she handed a blood pack to the vampire woman who plunged her fanged teeth into the packaging. Serana's fangs punctured the thin plastic easily and she began to drain the red liquid with a moan of relief. Soon the pack was drained dry and Serana politely asked "May I have another?"

"Umm… sure" Barbara replied feeling a little unnerved by the sight of sheer pleasure on Serana's face as she drank the blood and the Gotham native handed Serana another blood pack. Serana drained the second blood pack more conservatively before it was drained dry and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you for that" Serana said to Barbara licking her lips clean of blood residue "I'm sorry if I scared you at all" she added sheepishly.

"It's okay!" Barbara almost squeaked "Seeing you drink that blood reminded me of Dr Kirk Langstrom or Man-Bat he was once known. He was a scientist who spliced his DNA with vampire bat DNA and became a large bat-human hybrid and drank blood before we managed to cure him" she said recounting some of her encounters with Kirk Langstrom.

"Interesting" Serana murmured "So he was a vampire in a way" she stated rather than asked.

"Well not an actual vampire like you" Barbara replied "I mean he could still go in the sunlight it's just that he became nocturnal when he became Man-Bat" she explained.

Serana nodded before changing the subject "I think I'm good for now. Thank you again" she said before leaving the room.

Serana entered the cafeteria where she found Martin and Aela eating a meal of roast beef with gravy, mash potatoes and steamed greens "So here you two are" Serana observed "How's the food?" she asked.

"it's pretty good" Martin replied through a mouthful of cooked meat "Meat's a little overcooked though" he mentioned as he speared another piece of meat on his fork and ate it.

"You always say meat is overcooked" Serana joked "You like your meat bloody and rare" she added.

"Part and parcel of being a werewolf" Aela retorted as she ate her food "Much like how you have to feed on blood" she pointed out. Serana nodded conceding the point before sitting down beside Martin.

"Have we arranged where we're going to sleep tonight?" Serana asked.

"Not sure and I haven't considered it" Martin replied "I don't suppose I could share a bed with either of you?" he jokingly asked his friends.

"Well I don't know about Serana, but I wouldn't object" Aela grinned lecherously a gleam in her eyes that showed she was hungry for more than just food.

Serana looked around and saw that many of the Justice League members were looking at Aela in envy, even Kara and Barbara who both a few years Martin's junior. Kara was eighteen and Barbara was turning twenty-one in a month but they were looking at Aela in envy as were the others.

"You two wanna get a room already?" Serana asked the two werewolves dryly.

"We're all grownups here" Aela grinned showing pearly white teeth "And any woman who wants to get close to Martin must get my approval first" she declared as she slung an arm around Martin's waist as if declaring him her property.

"Are you okay with that, Martin?" Serana asked the Dragonborn who didn't look too bothered by Aela's arm around his waist and he replied.

"I trust Aela's judgement of any woman who wants to court me."

"Well, so long as you know what you're doing" Serana muttered and the vampire woman could hear a small whisper.

"I am so jealous of her right now!"

Serana chortled as she heard the whisper from one of the Justice League members and Aela and Martin cracked a small grin each before continuing to eat their dinner.

After dinner was finished, Martin was given Batman's old room while Aela and Serana were given their own rooms. Aela was slightly disgruntled that she wasn't sharing a room with her friend but she understood the reasoning behind it.

Martin was awed by the wonders of modern plumbing and he had a shower to wash off the sweat and grime of the past couple of days. Once he'd had finished his shower, he entered his room to find Dinah Lance sitting on the edge of his bed with a disarming smile on her features.

"Hi!" the blonde siren greeted brightly.

"Hello" Martin greeted cautiously "Why are you in my room?" he asked.

"I just thought I'd come say good night" Dinah smiled.

"Well… good night" Martin said and he stood there waiting for Dinah to reply and leave but when no reply came, he asked "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to say good night?" Martin asked Dinah.

"Well I was hoping you could tell me about some of your adventures in Skyrim" Dinah said hopefully.

"Maybe tomorrow" Martin responded calmly "Or are you hoping for something more than talking?" he asked archly.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far yet" Dinah said with a disarming grin "But I wouldn't object if you offered" she added with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Well, you'd have to get Aela's approval first before I sleep with you" Martin said sternly. Dinah blinked before saying "Do you really need your friend's approval to sleep with me?" she asked in an almost sarcastic tone.

"I trust Aela's judgement" Martin replied "And while I would like to sleep with you, Lady Dinah, I don't think now is an appropriate time to do so" he said casually.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind" Dinah said as she stood to leave the room adding a bit of sway to her shapely hips to hopefully entice the Nord/Imperial man who watched Dinah's hips swaying side to side seductively with a look of appreciation in his eyes before Dinah exited the room. Turning off the lights, Martin climbed into bed and fell asleep.

…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 **A/N: well there it is everyone, the second chapter of the rewrite and while it's not as long I would've liked it to be, it's hopefully something that keeps everyone happy.**

 **Now I fully admit that the original had devolved into senseless smut and some of you have called me out on that saying that it was all pointless smut without a plot and I full admit to that which is why I am doing this rewrite, so I don't need you all saying that you hope this story won't be pointless smut because I am trying. Believe I am trying!**

 **That isn't to say that there won't be SOME smut and adult content because when you're the last male on earth with multitudes of gorgeous women throwing themselves at you, it'd be hard to control yourself. I know I'd have a hard time controlling myself and I haven't even had sex yet! So to all those reading this story who don't like smut, then this story isn't for you because while I am trying to make this story more plot focussed and less smut focussed, there will be some smutty content and yes I will be putting the Victoria's Secret Angels in the story if you are asking because I am a fan of them.**

 **Okay I'm going off on a tangent here, but seriously, if you don't want to see smut in this story then I advise that you might wanna skip over any future chapters that have smut or read a different story that has no smut because this story will have some smut. Basically, don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Onto other matters, I was thinking of an area for Martin and his friends could set up shop. I don't think I'll use a major city like New York as New York has been used enough in fiction but I won't be using Gotham or Metropolis or Star City or Central City. I was reading an article in a men's magazine the other day about the British Virgin Islands and how business moguls like Sir Richard Branson live on the islands and rent the places out to their friends or people willing to pay enormous amounts of money to stay for a few days.**

 **Whilst most of the Islands are already owned, recently Buck Island has come up for sale and I was thinking that Martin buys the place and sets up a house there. The specs of Buck Island say that it is 43-acres big and mostly undeveloped so it'd be a perfect spot for Martin to set up shop and possibly even develop a little settlement or town of some kind and I imagine there'd be enough wild game for Martin and Aela to hunt on an island that big or at least I hope so.**

 **In other news, I'm currently working on a rewrite for my Harry Potter/Elder Scrolls story where instead of the HP 'verse being Tamriel thousands of years later, I was thinking that during first year when Harry comes across the Mirror of Erised, the Dragonborn steps through the mirror and becomes Harry's friend and mentor and helps him eventually defeat Voldemort while teaching him some necessary skills of how to fight and wield magic. I have set up a poll on my profile showing a list of potential romantic options for the Dragonborn and I've included some Fallout characters like the Lone Wanderer, the Courier and Nora/Sole Survivor on the poll as well so have a vote when you get a chance to and Serana seems to be the favourite which could be a good thing though I was hoping for Fleur Delacour.**

 **In more other news I'm also working on a Highschool of the Dead/Elder Scrolls crossover where Takashi and co. land in Skyrim and meet the Dragonborn who's going on the quest to discover why the dragons are returning. The story would be a similar format to New Vegas of the Dead, a Fallout/Highschool of the Dead story which is a lot better than my own feeble attempts at writing one.**

 **So, that's it from me for now. Leave a review telling me what you liked or didn't like and I'll try to hopefully do better in the next chapter.**

 **Take care and be kind to one another,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	3. Chapter 3

Justice League of Amazons: Dragonborn

…

 _Chapter 3_

…

 _The Watchtower._

Martin woke up early and stretched out his muscles letting the kinks work themselves out. Getting out of bed, Martin dressed is his armour but left his helmet off, opting to carry it beside him. After putting on his armour and belting on his sword, Martin left his room to look for Aela and Serana. Leaving his room, Martin was greeted by Helena who had just gotten up herself and was dressed in a black woollen dressing gown and had her hair wrapped up in a towel indicating she had just had a shower.

"Morning," the Italian brunette greeted as she saw the blonde Nord/Imperial who nodded back in reply.

"How was your sleep?" Helena then asked.

"It was fine," Martin said. "Still trying to adjust to a new bed," he added "But it was comfortable enough."

"I can imagine," Helena quipped "Looking for your friends?" she asked and Martin nodded.

"They're just down the hall on the left," Helena informed the Dovahkiin "Mind if I come with you?"

"Sure."

The pair of them then walked down the hall with Helena leading the way. Not long after they reached a pair of doors and Martin knocked on both doors and waited. The doors opened to reveal Aela and Serana. Aela wasn't wearing much other than her underclothes and Serana was still wearing her robes.

"Good morning to you both," Martin said to the she-wolf and vampire.

"Good morning, Harbinger," Aela greeted with a yawn as she stretched her lean toned willowy body "Did you sleep well?" the redheaded Lycan asked Martin.

"I slept well enough, thank you for asking," replied Martin before looking at Serana and asked her "Didn't you sleep at all?"

Serana smiled lightly. "I've had enough sleep to last me a few centuries, so I sat up reading some books I had with me," she said. "Although I could use some new reading material," she added thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm sure this world has plenty of books for you to read," Martin reassured her. Looking at Helena, the Dragonborn asked "So what is there to eat for breakfast?"

"Well, I'm sure we have something to feed you," Helena replied as she led the group to the cafeteria where they found Shayera already in her uniform eating some toast and drinking from a cup of coffee whilst reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Hawkgirl," Helena greeted the Thanagarian. "What's for breakfast?" the Italian brunette asked as she sat down opposite the red-haired winged warrior woman.

"Well, there's the usual," Shayera replied indicating the buffet with a nod. "Help yourself to whatever's there," she offered. "But do be considerate of others," she added warningly.

Martin walked over to the buffet and served himself some crispy fried bacon with scrambled eggs, ham, buttered toast and baked beans along with a large glass of orange juice. Sitting himself down beside Shayera, Martin began to eat hungrily. Aela had served herself some food as well and sat down beside Martin and began to eat as well. Serana merely sat down in front of Martin and watched. Shayera noticed this and she asked the vampire "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I'm a vampire, remember? And I already fed last night on some blood packs your friend Supergirl was kind enough to give me," Serana replied.

"Oh, right! I forgot about that," Shayera said sheepishly.

"So, what's the plan today?" Martin enquired through a mouthful of bacon, ham and eggs before washing it down with liberal gulp of orange juice.

"We're going to STAR Labs to do some testing," Shayera replied "I know you won't like needles being poked into you, but STAR Labs have asked for some blood and tissue samples to see if they can create the first round of a possible cure," she explained upon seeing the grim look on Martin's face.

"Very well. If it will help this world then so be it," Martin grumbled as he finished eating and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"In other news, your interview with Lois is in the papers today," Shayera added as she handed the Daily Planet newspaper to Martin who read the front-page title.

 _MARTIN STORMCROWN: SAVIOUR OF HUMANITY?_

 _When the virus created by the rogue Amazon Aresia had been unleashed and has claimed the billions of men including children across the globe, it seemed to be humanity's darkest hour. That was until the arrival of an otherworldly man known as Martin Stormcrown the Last Dragonborn of Skyrim. Obviously, Martin is from another world or realm as he puts it but for some reason he is immune to the virus. Martin did not come alone as he brought along two female companions from his world, Aela the Huntress a fierce redheaded warrior-woman and Serana Volkihar a mysterious dark beauty with a proficiency for magic. When it was revealed to Martin that he was possibly the last male human on this world, his reaction was a mixture of surprise and confusion. Under normal circumstances this would've been any red-blooded man's dream to have an entire world of women to themselves but Martin's reaction was one of surprise and trepidation. Asking Martin of how he felt about this he responded with "I don't entirely know how I feel about [the situation]. I'd be jumping for joy on one hand yet terrified at the thought of an entire world of women demanding me to sleep with them on the other."_

 _When asked about his opinion on how the rogue Amazon Aresia was responsible, there was a dark look in Martin's eyes as he answered the question. "I don't know what possessed this Aresia woman to decide to kill off every male person on this world with her virus but I can assure you that if I ever do find this Aresia, I will make certain that she answers for her crimes!"_

 _Questions were then directed to Martin's companions who were forthcoming with information such as how they knew Martin. Aela had said that Martin was her Harbinger, a leader of a mercenary company known as the Companions in their homeland and Serana had indicated that she and Martin were part of an organisation of vampire hunters. When asked what their relationship with Martin was like, they replied that they were close friends with Martin yet said nothing else when asked if they were intimate with Martin on a more personal level._

Martin read the article a few times before setting it down on the table. "An informative read," he mumbled as he resumed eating his breakfast.

"Yeah, the Daily Planet is usually the paper you read if you want the truth," Shayera agreed as she finished off the dregs of her coffee.

The rest of the Justice League straggled into the cafeteria, wearing either their uniforms or still in their pyjamas. Kara was wearing a pink nightgown going down to her ankles and Barbara was in a tank top and pyjama bottoms.

"Good morning," Martin greeted the two young women who smiled back in reply.

"Morning!" Kara greeted brightly "How was your sleep?" she asked.

"Comfortable enough," Martin replied. "And yours?" The Nord asked.

"It was good." Kara smiled "Although it could've been better," she added with mischief dancing in her blue eyes.

"I'll bet," Martin said dryly as he finished eating and stood from his chair "Is there a privy I can use?" he enquired.

"Yeah, down the hall, first door on the right," Shayera informed him. Martin thanked her and left to find the toilets.

Barbara looked at Kara. "What?" the blonde Kryptonian asked noticing her best friend looking at her.

"It could've been better?" Barbara repeated Kara's words to Martin.

"What? You were thinking it too!"

Barbara chose not to dignify that with a response and sat down at the table and took a cup of coffee with a plate of bacon, eggs and toast.

"So, what are we doing today?" Barbara asked Shayera.

"Well, we have to go see STAR Labs, so they can get some blood and tissue samples from Martin to see how he's immune and hopefully created the first round of inoculants for unborn babies," the Thanagarian replied "And then we may have to do a meeting with the UN to let them know of Martin's existence," she added.

"Why would we have to meet with the UN?" Kara asked.

"Well, there would be some government officials who would want to spin this around on us and declare us enemies of humanity for hiding a living male human away from humanity," Shayera replied. "And with the current feeling toward Amazons, they wouldn't want Diana near Martin," she explained "So it's best to do a meeting with the UN to explain everything to them," she added.

"I wonder how Martin will take to being in the spotlight?" Kara remarked thinking out loud.

"He'll do fine," Aela said speaking up "Martin is a very resilient person. And while he won't like being in the spotlight, he'll manage," she added.

"Let's hope so," Helena muttered.

"Has there been any sign of Diana?" Barbara then asked changing the topic.

Shayera shook her head in response saying "None. It's likely she's gone back to Themyscira," she replied "She was pretty upset when the public turned against her given all that's happened lately."

"Well, let's hope that she comes back," Kara said, "She's a founding member of the Justice League!" she added.

"Diana will come back when she's ready to face the public again," Shayera replied "Until then, we all have our jobs to do!" she declared.

Soon after breakfast, everyone got dressed and headed down to the Javelins and flew down to Earth. Arriving in Metropolis City and entering STAR Labs, Martin was taken to a room where some female doctors took some blood samples as well as skin and hair samples. Martin grunted in slight pain & discomfort when the needles pierced his skin and drew some blood from him but he worked through the discomfort.

After half an hour, the test results came from Felicity who informed the League of the results.

"It's astounding! Martin's cells didn't seem affected by the virus at all. They actually fought the virus and broke it down to harmless base proteins!" the bespectacled scientist exclaimed in excitement.

"So, Martin's completely immune to the virus?" Hawkgirl asked.

"It looks that way." Felicity shrugged her shoulders. "So with enough blood and tissue samples, we can create the first round of inoculants to test. But, we're gonna need more than blood samples," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Black Canary asked.

"Well, we're going to need Martin to donate his sperm so that we can repopulate the world and make sure that any child whether male or female will have higher immunity to the virus" Felicity explained.

"Well, we'd better break the news to Martin now," Zatanna stated "Lord knows how he'll take it," she muttered.

When Martin was told the news, he palmed his face in frustration before saying "I thought having blood and tissues sample were all that was needed?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I know!" Shayera said to him "But with the current sperm banks being raided of their sperm stocks during the riots, they need to be replenished and sperm samples from you will go a long way to repopulating the world," she explained to him as patiently as she could. Shayera knew this conversation was going to be among the most awkward she had ever had with a man. She had always considered herself a forward person who didn't get flustered easily but this was starting to get embarrassing for her.

Martin growled his annoyance when Aela said to him "It's alright, Martin. Serana and I will help you get through this," she said to the Nord gently and Serana swiftly agreed. Martin looked at his two friends before replying "Very well. When do I… donate my seed?" he asked Hawkgirl.

"Well, we won't be doing it right away!" replied Shayera "We have some other things to iron out first," she said, "Now we have to go to a meeting with the UN and make a statement to the governments of the world," she explained.

"Politics!" Martin spat out distastefully "I have to talk to politicians?" he asked in annoyance.

"It's something that needs to be done," Shayera said to the Dovahkiin "It's better that we give them a statement and something to work with, otherwise they'll twist this around on us," she added.

"Very well. Let us go meet with these politicians," Martin sighed resignedly.

"Martin isn't fond of politics?" Black Canary asked Serana who nodded and said "Yeah. Most politicians back in Tamriel were against Martin when he became High King of Skyrim," she said "And there were plenty of nobles and lords who thought that a commoner such as Martin was unfit to be king," she added.

"Well, this looks like it'll be painful," Dinah muttered grimly and Serana nodded her agreement.

An hour later, a meeting with the UN was called and every politician and ambassador, both those who already had the position and those new to the role assembled in the hall. Standing on the stage was the newly reformed Justice League and Martin & his companions.

Kara then stood to address the assembly. The young Kryptonian had never done this sort of thing before but she felt she had to live up to her cousin Kal-El's role as representative of the Justice League and the superhero community as a whole. Taking in a small breath, Kara began her speech.

"Esteemed members of the United Nations, no doubt that all of our respective homelands and native countries were affected when the rogue Amazon Aresia unleashed her virus," Kara began. A few dark looks crossed over the faces of the UN ambassadors when the word Amazon was mentioned but Kara continued to talk "No doubt we have all suffered the losses of our loved ones. But as my cousin would say 'It is a never-ending battle of good and evil but we press on, in hopes for a brighter tomorrow!'" the young Kryptonian said.

"And as everyone can see, we have on surviving male human with us," Kara announced gesturing to Martin who stared at the audience impassively. Martin almost wanted to fidget on the spot as he felt the stares of every UN ambassador on his person. Quelling the urge to fidget uncomfortably, Martin stared right back at the assembly, proud and unflinching and unrelenting as would fit a Dovahkiin.

"Whilst Martin Stormcrown is not of this world or our universe, he has agreed to aid our world in this hour of need," Kara declared "So, please help me welcome Martin Stormcrown the Dragonborn!" she announced.

The assembly clapped politely as Kara left the podium and Martin took the podium. Clearing his throat, Martin then began to speak into the microphone.

"Good day, esteemed members of the United Nations of Earth," he greeted politely as possible "I understand that many of you have questions as to who I am and what I am," he said reasonably guessing what the assembly was thinking.

"My name if Martin Stormcrown and I hail from the world of Nirn and from Nirn I lived in then northernmost province of Tamriel, Skyrim," Martin said to explain his origins as succinctly as he could. "As for the title of Dragonborn, it refers to an ability I was born with and later learnt to master, the Thu'um or the Voice in the human tongue," Martin then said.

"What is the Voice?" an UN ambassador from Germany asked.

"The Voice is the language of dragons," Martin said to the German ambassador "As you can already guess, dragons exist on Nirn," he added for everyone's benefit. "I know the words I speak are hard to believe but believe me, I find this world hard to believe when men can fly across the skies without wings, run faster than a speeding arrow or lift thousands of pounds in one hand," he said lightly. Some of the assembly smiled at the words agreeing with the Dragonborn's sentiment.

"As for how my companions and I came to this world, it is a tragic tale when everything that I knew was destroyed," Martin announced. The temperature dropped a few degrees as those words left Martin's lips.

"My world, my home was destroyed when an unknown entity that was entirely unknown to me and my companions came and laid waste to everything it saw," Martin said as he recalled those final moments his world was destroyed.

"And while my companions and I fought this entity as hard as we could, we were unsuccessful. And soon after we found ourselves on this world," Martin said finishing his tale.

"When I learnt that the Amazon Aresia was responsible for unleashing this virus in the name of the Amazon beliefs and ideals, I felt anger and confusion as to why someone would commit gender genocide of this scale," Martin declared "But I tempered my rage with the knowledge that Wonder Woman who is also an Amazon had done her best to stop her sister from going through with her plan," he added.

"And for that reason, I am willing to give Wonder Woman and the Amazons of Themyscira the benefit of the doubt."

Some of the assembly stood and began to shout their disagreement. Some even called for a nuclear strike on the Amazon nation. Eventually order was called to the Assembly and Martin continued to speak "Before my companions and I arrived in this world, we had fought a civil war in our homeland that had cost many lives, both civilian and soldier," said Martin "The two factions; the Imperial Army and the Stormcloaks opposed each other over differing ideals. The Stormcloaks wished for Skyrim to be an independent nation because their leader, Ulfric Stormcloak felt that the Empire of Cyrodil had grown weak by surrendering to the Thalmor of the Aldmeri Dominion and banning the worship of Talos," he explained "And while I agreed with Ulfric's views that we should be allowed to worship whom we wished to worship, I knew that the Emperor of Tamriel only agreed to surrender to the Thalmor to buy his troops time to recover," he added.

"And whilst I respected Ulfric's views on Talos worship, I could not respect his view that Skyrim should be a Nord only country," Martin then said.

"Not all of the Stormcloaks thought that Skyrim should be a Nord only land and in that sense, not all the Amazons of Themyscira followed Aresia's views on wiping out all men," Martin pointed out. Some members of the assembly clearly didn't agree with this statement but others nodded seeing the logic in the Nord's words.

"Regardless, I do not hold all the Amazons responsible for the tragedy that has happened to this world," Martin declared "And I promise you all, that if I ever do find Aresia, I will make sure that she is brought to justice!" he swore.

The assembly clapped politely. Some of the media crew nearby asked some questions on what Martin's world was like, what his childhood was like, how he became a king among others. One question that stood was if Martin had a wife or family. Martin didn't quite know how to respond to that question but he answered as best he could saying that he was currently unmarried and had no current lovers.

After the assembly was finished, Martin sat on the couch sighing to himself feeling drained.

"Are you alright, Harbinger?" Aela asked him. Martin looked at Aela giving her a brief smile and said to her "I am fine, Aela. Just tired. Didn't realise it'd be that exhausting to talk to all those politicians and 'reporters'," he said.

"We'll head back to the Watchtower, it's been a long morning," Shayera suggested and they then left the UN building and flew back to the Watchtower.

Soon reaching the space station, everyone began to have lunch which was something needed after a long strenuous morning of real politick and media handling. Martin was currently eating a ham and cheese sandwich with Aela and Serana sitting either side of him. Aela was eating a turkey and cranberry sandwich and Serana was drinking from a blood-pack.

"Gods, I hate politics!" Aela muttered distastefully as she took a bite of her sandwich "And I'm already starting to hate reporters!" she added venomously.

"I share your sentiment." Serana agreed "But it'll get easier, hopefully," she said.

"Not soon enough," Aela said under her breath.

"So, what else is there to do?" Martin then asked as he finished eating his sandwich and wiped his hand on a napkin.

"We could always spar with one another," Aela said with a sly smile.

Martin gave the redheaded she-wolf a deadpan look and replied "I remember the last time you and I sparred together. You insisted we strip down to nothing but our smallclothes!" he said.

"You didn't seem to mind." Aela still smiled slyly.

"And as soon as we started sparring, you ripped off my loincloth and began ravishing me!" Martin accused.

"From what I remember, you didn't resist at all as you pulled off my smallclothes and began to fuck me senseless!" Aela laughed.

"I was drunk!"

"So? It was still enjoyable!"

Everyone watched as the redheaded woman needled the blonde man. "I am so jealous of her right now!" Kara whispered to Barbara who nodded in agreement. Then an alarm sounded causing everyone to spring into action.

"What's going on?!" Zatanna demanded.

Shayera was already at the computer monitor and brought up a live video feed of what was happening in Metropolis. It was a familiar face in the form of kryptonite-powered android John Corben AKA Metallo.

"Metallo?! How's he still alive?!" Dinah yelled.

"He's a human consciousness in a robotic body!" Shayera said to the blonde bombshell "So the virus didn't affect him at all, since he's no longer organic. Scramble to the Javelins!" she commanded.

Everyone scrambled to the Javelins and immediately flew off to Metropolis where they found Metallo in the CBD of Metropolis looting jewellery stores and banks.

"Without Superman here, this is just all too easy!" the kryptonite-powered cyborg gloated.

"That's what you think!" a feminine voice shouted and a blur slammed into Metallo and knocked him through a building. Quickly getting back onto his feet, Metallo flexed his cybernetic arms and looked to see Supergirl floating in the air, her gloved hands on her hips glaring down at him.

"Oh, it's Superman's second-rate cousin," Metallo sneered dismissively and the Justice League then stood in front of him and he added "And the Justice Ladies. Why don't you all go home and braid each other's hair and talk about your boyfriends? Oh, too soon?" he taunted with a cackle.

"Make this easy on yourself, Mr Corben," Huntress said to the cyborg aiming her repeater crossbow at him "Don't make us take you apart and sell you for scrap!" she warned.

"If you think I'm coming quietly, you've got another thing coming!" Metallo spat as his hands suddenly shifted into a pair of chainsaws.

"You got an upgrade we see," Hawkgirl observed.

"Yeah, I was saving these upgrades for the next time I faced Big Blue Boy Scout before that virus killed him, but you'll all have to do!" replied Metallo as the chainsaw began to whir and buzz menacingly.

Then there was a thunderous shout.

 **FUS… RO DAH!**

A wave of blue tinted energy slammed into Metallo and threw twenty feet across the street, making him skid across the ground and kick up sparks. Metallo groaned in pain and discomfort as his hearing sensors were shaken by the sound. Then a blade of what appeared to be Damascus steel soared towards Metallo. It was sheer luck the cyborg managed to see the smoky grey steel blade coming towards him and block it with his chainsaws in time. Metallo then saw his opponent. It was that Martin Stormcrown or that other named they called him on the news and he looked angry.

"Oh, it's you!" Metallo snapped "Shouldn't you be jacking off to save the world or something?" he taunted.

The Dragonborn growled his anger and Metallo felt a tiny spike of fear in the part of his body that functioned as his heart. The Dragonborn then began to push against Metallo trying to overpower. Metallo pushed his servos to their limits as he pushed back, the teeth of his chainsaws whirring and trying to bite into the steel of the Dragonborn's sword. The Dragonborn then slammed his helmeted headed into Metallo's face, causing him to stumble back more in surprise than any real pain. The Dragonborn then slashed his sword down onto where Metallo's shoulder connected to his left arm and with a spark, Metallo's arm was severed from his body. Metallo yelled in surprise mingled with pain and he clutched the 'stump' where his arm was. The Dragonborn then delivered a left hook punch with a gauntleted fist and Metallo was slammed into the ground causing the ground to crack on impact.

Metallo groaned in pain as his systems tried to repair the damage down to his frame. Martin then pried open Metallo's chest to reveal his kryptonite heart and wrenched it free, forcing Metallo to go on his reserve batteries but at the cost of being immobile.

"Argh! Damn you!" the Intergang mercenary cursed "If you weren't here, I would've gotten a clean getaway!" he spat.

"Shut up!" the Dragonborn ordered "You're lucky there isn't a real way to end you permanently, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation!" he said.

Once the Kryptonite was safely stored in a lead-lined box, Shayera began to interrogate Metallo. "Who sent you?" the red haired Thanagarian demanded as she raised her nth metal mace threateningly.

"You won't find me the talkative sort!" snapped Metallo in response to Shayera's question.

"Someone had to have sent you here, Corben!" Huntress pointed out "You don't have the brains to do this yourself!" she stated.

"Even if I was sent here, for what reason would I be here?" Metallo posed. The question made everyone glance at each other; for what possible reason would Metallo be sent here?

Shayera continued her interrogation "Then why were you sent here? To flush us out?" she asked.

Metallo laughed before saying "Even if I could tell you why I was sent here, I wouldn't!" he cackled.

Martin then took over the interrogation "I think I know why you were here," he said his voice rolling like rumbling thunder "You were sent here to test me weren't you?" he asked.

Metallo's eye sensors widened a little before he spoke "Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't," was all he said.

"I wonder, what would happen to you if your metal body was melted down to slag?" Martin thought out loud as he prepared a flames spell in one hand "Would you still live? Or would it be a new kind of hell for you?" he asked menacingly as his flame covered hand hovered near Metallo's head. If Metallo was still human and could sweat, he would.

"Alright! Alright! I was sent here by…" Metallo began to say when sparks of electricity burst from his head and he screamed in agony before his body slumped, his eyes dull.

Everyone stared at Metallo's prone form in shock "Is he dead?!" Batgirl asked.

Zatanna waved a hand over Metallo's head before saying "No! But it's like his brain short-circuited! Someone didn't want him to talk!" she said.

"The real question is: who didn't want Metallo to talk?" Black Canary said as she looked at the blank dull eyes of Metallo.

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: well there it is everyone the third chapter of this story done and dusted. I know most of this was just filler but as you've just seen, Metallo showed up to flush the Justice League and the Dragonborn out but for what purpose? And who was it that made Metallo's brain short-circuit? Perhaps we'll find out later on in this story, so keep reading.**

 **In other news, I'm working on my own version of JLA: Halo (Justice League of Amazons: Halo). I will stress that right now, the original JLA: Halo was mostly written by Freedom Guard with some pieces written by me. Some of you actually gave me some flak for posting a dead man's work but in all honestly I was sharing one of the last few gifts Freedom Guard had given me before his passing.**

 **Speaking of which, it'll be the two or three-year anniversary of Freedom Guard's passing and I have something planned for that day. It has something to do with my own version of JLA: Halo but I don't know if I can pump it out on time without rushing it and doing poor quality material for you all to read. We'll see how we go with it.**

 **Also, I'm working on a Fallout: New Vegas/DCAU Justice League story where the Courier and some of his companions end up in the DCAU and start bringing justice to the DCAU, Old World Justice style! I've already set up a poll on my profile showing a list of potential romantic options for the Courier, so pick which girl you want the Courier to be with and vote.**

 **Anyway, I'll leave this here and get to work on writing my version of JLA: Halo, so keep an eye out for it.**

 **Best wishes to you all,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
